wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Voidwalker
Shadowmoon Clan (Iron Horde by extention), Void, Warlocks | character = Voidwalker, Voidcaller, Voidwraith, Void lord, Void god | homeworld = | language = Eredun (RPG)Monster Guide, 138 | slang = May understand other languages. | leader = Void Lords (presumed) Dimensius the All-Devouring | height = Varies | alignment = Always lawful evil (RPG) | source=''Monster Guide, 138-139 |size = 200px}} Enigmatic and emanating pure demonic fury, a voidwalker is sometimes the last thing a person sees before crossing over to death.https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/news/11289175 Background Before life began, before even the cosmos took shape, there was Light ... and there was Void. However, the Light, unfettered by the confines of time and space, swelled across all existence in the form of a boundless prismatic sea. Great torrents of living energy flitted through its mirrored depths, their movements conjuring a symphony of joy and hope. The Light's ocean was dynamic and ever shifting. Yet as it grew, some of its energies faded and dimmed, leaving behind pockets of seemingly cold nothingness. From the absence of Light in these spaces, a new power coalesced and came to be. A dark and vampiric force driven to devour all energy, to twist creation inward to feed upon itself, this power was the Void.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 The Void quickly grew and spread its influence, moving against the Light's flowing waves. The mounting tension between these two seemingly opposing yet inseparable energies eventually ignited a series of catastrophic explosions, rupturing the fabric of creation and birthing a new realm into existence. In that moment, the physical universe was born. Outland voidwalkers The rogue voidwalkers seen in places like the Warp Fields notably wear what appear to be pauldrons, and sometimes breast plates, as opposed to bracers. The reason for this, and any difference it may make on their abilities, is unknown. Perhaps the voidwalkers on Azeroth are "shackled" from their original plane, like elementals. It will explain the lack of bracers on the Outland-voidwalkers as Outland technically is in the Twisting Nether Professions of the Cosmos Warlocks File:Bildros Nullvoid.jpg|Bildros Nullvoid: "Fools are quick to dismiss what they don't understand as evil. I see what I do as a series of calculated risks in exchange for greater power and insight. Oh, with demons." File:Field Commander Foggo.jpg|Field Commander Foggo: "Stop standing there and do something useful!" File:Noxel Shroudhaggle.jpg|Noxel Shroudhaggle: "Don't be afraid! It's just the all-consuming shadow." Warlocks are the most volatile and insatiable of spellcasters. Though they often pledge themselves to the service of noble causes and are not innately evil, their desire to understand darker magics and exercise unwavering command over demonic forces breeds mistrust among even their closest allies. Warlocks peer into the Void without hesitation, leveraging the chaos they glimpse within to devastating ends in battle—their greatest abilities are fueled by the souls they’ve harvested from their victims.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock They can also summon and command voidwalkers to do their bidding. Speculation Naaru relationship with Voidwalkers * When a naaru dies, the light within them slowly bleeds away, leaving void energies in its place. These void energies draw in souls and turns them into creatures of the void while the naaru helplessly watches. This process of spawning these creatures is apparently necessary for, "without the Void, the Light cannot exist". * It may be that voidcallers are thus born from dying naaru. Voidcallers have been seen in Outland nearby the darkened naaru K'ure, and the crystalline constellation over their backs hint at a connection with the dying celestial creature. According to K'ure, a naaru's body turns from pure light into a vortex of dark energies when it dies, from where these voidcallers could possibly arise. Another example of this is in the Sunwell Plateau, when M'uru's naaru form is defeated, he transforms into a massive void god known as Entropius. Voidcallers and naaru may also be directly related, as they have naaru-like crystals on their backs. * It is also possible that voidcallers are voidwalkers that have obtained these crystalline structures by feeding off the void energies of the dying naaru to empower themselves. The RPG The voidwalker is often a warlock’s choice fel companion for its ability to intercept a single foe and keep him or her occupied. Many warlocks also prefer to do without the mischievousness of an imp or the jealousy of a succubus, preferring instead the unwavering, silent loyalty of a voidwalker. These hulking blue creatures look vaguely humanoid. It seems to appear from within a black cloud as dark as the void. A voidwalker’s sole purpose is to unconditionally serve a master. A voidwalker does not hesitate to follow even the most suicidal commands its master gives. A voidwalker’s master often sends it to block a threat, leaving the master free to cast spells or use other abilities without interference. A voidwalker takes its orders literally; when out of communication with its master, it continues to obey its last command, even if that command is tactically unsound. Their touch is misery, and it can momentarily blind a creature's awareness to other threats. The touch of a voidwalker brings a victim’s most painful memories rushing to the surface; for a brief moment, she can think of nothing but destroying the source of this mental anguish. Like elementals, voidwalkers, whether summoned to Azeroth or arriving of their own free will, wear a set of magic bracers. These bracers form automatically when the voidwalker leaves the Twisting Nether , tying the voidwalker to Azeroth and allowing it to exist outside of the Twisting Nether. A voidwalker that loses its bracers also loses much of its power and might inadvertently return to the Twisting Nether. A voidwalker can absorb the darkness surrounding it, thereby healing itself of wounds; A voidwalker in total darkness can spend time concentrating drawing the darkness in and producing a faint indigo light around its body. A voidwalker may consume shadows in shadowy illumination but heals only half as much as it would in total darkness. If the voidwalker takes damage while using consume shadows, it may lose concentration and fail in the attempt.Monster Guide, 138-139 Voidwalkers can understand Eredun, but do not speak it. The Types of Voidwalker update.}} Trivia * Voidwalkers, ironically, have no legs and therefore cannot truly ''walk. References fr:Marcheur du Vide Category:Voidwalkers Category:Enslavable demons Category:Monster Guide